The present disclosure relates to bulkhead assemblies for vehicles. It finds particular application in conjunction with vehicles such as, for example, cargo vans and the like, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
Bulkhead assemblies are known for use in vehicles such as trucks, vans, and the like, that include a rear section for storing cargo (i.e., a cargo section). A bulkhead serves as a partition between the rear cargo section and the operator or cabin section of the vehicle. Thus, the bulkhead functions, in one aspect, to prevent any loose or unsecured cargo from moving into the cabin area during operation of the vehicle.
It is desirable to maximize the space of a vehicle such as a van, cargo, van, truck, or the like and provide the maximum amount of cargo area. Maximizing cargo space, however, must be balanced with providing a comfortable environment for the driver and any other passengers, who may spend a considerable amount of time driving the vehicle. Placing the bulkhead closer to the driver's and passenger's seats obviously provides a larger cargo area. The cost of placing the bulkhead, which is typically a substantially vertical partition, closer to the cabin seats is compromising the operator's comfort by limiting the total area of the cabin and/or the ability of the operator(s) to recline the respective seats.
Another drawback to known bulkheads is that they are typically constructed of metal materials. The use of metal panels increases the noise in the vehicle due to metal cargo striking the metal bulkhead and/or vibration between the metal bulkhead and the metal pieces connecting the bulkhead to the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for a bulkhead assembly that allows the space of both the cargo area and the cabin area to be maximized as desired. There is also a need for a bulkhead that provides extra space in the vehicle's cabin to allow the driver to recline his or her seat to a comfortable position. Additionally, there is a need for a bulkhead whose primary components are formed from a material other than metal.